


Wax Play

by Odalis88



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Carlos, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: TK asks Carlos to make him forget the shitty workday
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Carlos

Upon entering our apartment, I wasn’t surprised to find TK laying on the couch watching ESPN. I could tell by the blank, glassy look in his eye that he wasn’t actually paying attention to the game, but needed a distraction from the shitty day he’d had. Losing someone on the job was hard for everyone, but it hit especially hard when it was a kid. 

TK didn’t look up as I walked over to him, but did scoot forward to make space for me to climb in behind him. He sighed and snuggled back into my embrace while I kissed the back of his neck, making him shiver. 

For a long time, neither of us spoke, but I eventually broke the silence. “Have you eaten?” 

“Not hungry. You can eat though,” TK said. He’d been hugging my arm but released it so I could get up. 

“Not hungry,” I echoed, settling back into our embrace. “I’d make you something if you wanted.”

TK shook his head and turned his gaze blindly to the TV again. He shifted slightly and his ass ground against the front of my jeans. He did it again a minute later, harder this time, but the thick materials between us impeded me from appreciating the full sensation. I hadn’t planned on making a move on him tonight, wanting to let him tell me what he needed after the crap day he’d had, but I suddenly wished we were both naked. 

My silent prayers were answered when TK slid my hand down his body and into the front of his sweatpants over his slowly hardening dick. I chuckled softly and began to stroke him through his underwear. 

Nipping the lobe of his ear, I whispered, “What do you want tonight, T?”

He twisted his head around so he could look me in the eye. “I want you to make me forget today. I want you to take me out of my own damn head.”

After dropping a tender kiss on his lips, I nodded and sat up, reluctantly pulling my hand out of his pants. “Bedroom.”

The first thing I did upon entering our room was grab one of the body-safe soy candles from the closet and light it on the bedside table so TK would know what was coming next. He let out an excited gasp of air at the sight. I took a second to spread out an old sheet across the bed to minimize cleanup later, then grabbed my sleep mask and slipped it over TK’s eyes. My boyfriend’s breathing immediately increased and I couldn’t resist giving that irresistible mouth a thorough kiss. TK chased my lips when I pulled back to undress him and I acquiesced easily and kissed him again. There wasn’t anything I would deny this man. 

Once TK was divested of his T-shirt, sweatpants, and boxer briefs, I led him to the bed and helped situate him in the center. “I’m going to tie you up, babe.” TK’s cock bobbed at the words and I smiled. “I think you like that idea.”

“Yeah,” TK panted. 

Grabbing some neckties from our closet, I made quick work of tying TK’s wrists to the headboard so he was spread eagle. I left his ankles unbound. 

The first time we’d tried light bondage, TK had questioned why I wouldn’t just use my handcuffs. The truth was, since they were such an integral part of my job and uniform as a cop, my brain had a difficult time finding them sexy. Also, if left on too long, they could chafe and I didn’t want TK to hurt himself while we played. Neckties were a bit cliche, but they were a lot more sensual than cuffs in my opinion. 

Before I left to gather all the supplies, I stretched a silicone cock ring over TK’s shaft and balls and lubed up a small vibrating egg and slipped it into his ass without preamble. “I’ll be right back, two minutes.” I kissed him and turned it on the lowest setting, swallowing his groan of pleasure. “Get hard for me.”

TK laughed as I headed out of the room. “Pretty sure I’m already there.”

I called out from the hallway, “we can do better.”

I soon had everything I needed: baby oil from the bathroom, a butter knife and thermos of ice cubes from the kitchen, and in case of emergency, a thermos of warm water and a small fire extinguisher. TK didn’t need to see those last two as it might take him out of the moment, but I wouldn’t do anything without taking all safety precautions. 

After lining up everything within easy reach of the bedside table, which included a couple fun toys from the bottom drawer of our dresser, I switched off the vibrating egg and slipped it out of TK’s quivering hole. Pressing my index and middle fingers inside TK’s channel, I said in a low voice I knew made my boyfriend melt, “gonna plug you up so you’re nice and stretched for me later. You’re so sexy and when the time comes, I’m not gonna want to wait.”

TK’s breath stuttered and his legs widened further. “Fuck, babe.”

I slicked the medium-sized plug with lube and worked it _slowly_ into TK’s tight hole. I let him get used to the girth while I stripped and straddled his hips, oil in hand. 

“Ready, baby?” I asked, pouring a generous amount of oil into my palm and rubbing my hands together. 

With one long exhale, TK relaxed into the mattress, all his muscles lax. “Yeah.”

I took my time massaging the oil into TK’s torso and arms, making sure to coat every inch of delectable skin I could reach, even if I didn’t plan on marking it with the hot wax. Once his upper body was shiny with it, I scooted down the bed to rub some onto TK’s thighs and thick erection. How he reacted to the wax on his chest would help determine if he got any of his cock, but I would let him think of the possibility. I remembered to rub some oil onto my arm where I planned to test it on myself first. Last time I’d forgotten and learned how much getting dried wax out of arm hair sucked. 

TK gave a little wiggle beneath me, impatient for me to continue. God, he was the most gorgeous thing I’d ever seen. Though he was no longer a firefighter, he still worked out regularly and it showed. He was slightly smaller than me, but toned and so smooth, especially with the oil I’d rubbed onto him. 

“You seem so relaxed now,” I mused, stroking up and down the sides of his torso, and of course, it wasn’t true. He was breathing heavily trying to hold himself still and his cock was throbbing. I could feel him trying to thrust up, but he received no friction as I was straddling his thighs. “Maybe this is all we should do tonight. Should I flip you over and massage you into a puddle until you fall asleep? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“No!” Even though he couldn’t see me with the mask over his eyes, he lifted his head and gripped the ties securing him to the bed frame, making the muscles on his arms flex. “I want more.”

“Tell me your safe words.”

“Red to stop. Yellow to slow down.” There was the slightest hint of attitude in his voice and I knew it was because he didn’t think we needed safe words. It was true that we’d never done deep, hardcore BDSM, but I thought it was a good practice to get into in case we ever decided to take it further. I’d never pushed him hard enough that he’d ever safe worded, but I liked knowing he had them if he needed them. 

“Very good.”

“Kiss me first?” 

I gave in at once, plundering his mouth with my tongue, deepening the kiss before pulling back and grabbing the candle. As always, I tested the wax on the inside of my forearm first to gage the temperature.

“Ready, babe? Here it comes.”


	2. TK

I sucked in a breath in anticipation, but nothing was forthcoming and I released it. Right. I had to relax and let Carlos set the pace. My cock lay heavily on my lower stomach and he ran a flat palm across it from base to tip, making me thrust up in an effort to get more pressure. On my next inhale I felt the first hot drip of wax on the center of my chest. 

“Ah!” I let out an involuntary cry due to shock. It wasn’t an unbearable pain, the quick flare of heat dulled immediately and turned into a pleasant warmth. Wax hit my pec next. I didn’t cry out this time but I did jerk against my restraints. 

Carlos overwhelmed me with sensation. His hand stroked my dick, too softly to bring me off even if I hadn’t been wearing the constricting cock ring, while he dripped wax in a seemingly random pattern across my chest and stomach. 

After a couple minutes the drips of wax ceased and Carlos held the base of my cock steady while the most incredible sensation bloomed across the tip. He teased my shaft with what felt like a fleshlight to give the flame the opportunity to melt more of the candle. Time meant nothing as he played with me, always pulling back before I was too close to the edge. The wax play was arousing enough without the slick constriction of the fleshlight and he soon had me panting for it. 

“Fuck!” He poured a flash onto my left nipple that I wasn’t expecting. It hurt enough to make me twist beneath him, but I didn’t want him to stop. His next drips moved south in a predictable pattern down my stomach. Carlos shifted above me, scooting down so my upper thighs were exposed. He carefully held my cock to the side to drip wax near the crease where my leg met my groin. It seemed like he was holding the candle higher so that the wax would be cooler when it hit my skin, but was still plenty hot for the sensitive area. I was going out of my mind with pleasure, with trying to stay still under the onslaught. 

Carlos gave me another break from the wax to tease my cock with the fleshlight again. By the time he pulled it away this time I was furiously thrusting up into thin air. 

“Goddamn it, Carlos!”

His large hand stroked my hip. “You’re the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I’m so lucky you chose me.”

Ordinary I would have replied in kind, but all I was capable of right now was a desperate whimper. I _needed_ to come. 

Carlos picked up the candle again to drip some wax on my thighs, then moved up to work on the parts of my chest that didn’t have any wax. It felt like I was covered in an electric blanket. There were occasional flashes of pain when he hit bare skin, and then came the subdued warmth. 

And my cock was hard enough to hammer nails. 

I received no warning before Carlos yanked off the sleep mask. Blinking, I lifted my head and met his dark, seductive eyes that held me in thrall. He held the candle threateningly over my cock. 

“Color?”

I swallowed and tried to slow my rapid breathing. This was what I needed. “Green.”

He raised the candle higher and poured a small, controlled line down the length of my dick. I bucked beneath his weight and cursed while he brought the flame to his mouth and blew it out. His large hands ran up my thighs, up my stomach and chest, feeling the bumpy, hard wax. 

“You took that so well, baby,” Carlos said in a low rumble that made me shiver. “I know removing the wax is the part that’s less fun, so I have a surprise for you.”

He reached down to the cock ring and did something that made it vibrate. If he hadn’t been sitting on my legs, I would have levitated off the bed. 

“Oh f-f-fuck...” I groaned when I could make words again. “That’s new.”

Carlos grinned wickedly at me and reached for a thermos on the night stand. The ice was a different, but no less spectacular, form of torture. Between it and the vibrations on my dick and balls, I was practically sobbing with desire. Soon I was seconds away from a climax I couldn’t stop. 

“Carlos...Carlos!”

He set down his ice cube on a bare portion of my chest and then his cold fingers were on the cock ring, switching off the vibrations. His hands didn’t linger on me, instead giving me space to calm down. Once I was no longer on the brink, Carlos climbed up the bed, all his weight on his hands on either side of my head, and leaned down to kiss me tenderly. The only part of him currently touching me was his lips, but I felt it all the way down to my toes. 

“Almost done with the wax. Then I’m gonna fuck you until you forget everything but my name.”

Fuck, with how worked up I already was, Carlos could probably _talk_ me to orgasm as long as he kept using that low, rumbling growl. But I wanted to come while he was inside me, so I tried to relax into the mattress and think unsexy thoughts while he methodically continued removing the wax. He was so careful and patient as he hardened the wax with the ice and used the dull edge of a butter knife to peel it away. The oil he’d massaged onto my skin made the job easier, but the tender and meticulous way he did the task made me feel like I was being worshiped. 

Once Carlos was done, he unbound my hands and laid on top of me. My arms immediately flew up to encircle his broad shoulders and my knees squeezed his hips. The skin of my chest and stomach felt electrified where it came into contact with his. He kissed me blind as his hand trailed down my body and gripped the base of the plug inside me. 

I groaned into his kiss as he toyed with it, pulling it out partway, angling it toward my prostate, and pushing it in again. I was sure I was gripping hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises on his back and I was ready to start begging when he sat back on his heels and tossed the plug carelessly to the floor. 

Carlos plucked the bottle of lube off the nightstand and held it out. “Hand,” he said calmly, pumping a generous amount into my palm when I obeyed. “Get me ready.”

I propped myself up on my right elbow so I could reach him better with my left hand and did as he ordered. He was leaking so much that he could have easily fucked me without any extra lubricant, especially given how primed I was, but I slicked up his hot shaft quickly and wiped my hand on the sheet.

“Baby, I need you,” I moaned, but he was already lifting one of my legs over his shoulder and lining up his cock at my entrance. If he teased me any more I may have spontaneously combusted, but he slid inside with one smooth motion.

“Oh, fuck, TK,” he ground out. Then he fucked me. The furious pace he set betrayed how affected he was by our play and would have been enough to set me off immediately had I not been wearing the cock ring. Fire built in my groin until I couldn’t endure anymore and I had to come. 

My fist circled my cock and stripped it quickly, matching Carlos’s thrusts until I exploded. Climaxes with a cock ring on were always more intense and my vision whited out for several seconds before I came back into my body. Carlos dropped my leg and kissed me sloppily before pulling back to swipe a hand across my chest until it was wet with my release. Then he used it to stroke my spent dick. 

I cried out at the overstimulation, bucking involuntarily. “God! Carlos!” I clutched at his wrist but he grabbed both of mine in one hand and pinned them over my head. I thought I could get out of the hold if I really tried, but I found it so arousing when he used his full strength to restrain me, when I could do nothing but take what he gave me.

“Don’t make me regret freeing your hands,” he grunted, and despite the mind-melting orgasm I’d experienced just a few minutes ago, my dick tried to get hard again. 

He stroked me twice more before releasing my wrists and I promptly pulled his face down to mine. Carlos kissed me like I was the air he needed to breathe, and I knew I would give my last breath to this man if he needed it. Then his rhythm faltered and breath stuttered. He pulled back with a curse. The feel of his climax, his warm release flooding my body, felt like Christmas and my birthday rolled into one. I locked my legs around his waist as his thrusts gradually weakened and he collapsed on top of me. 

His heart thundered against my chest and he buried his face into the crook of my neck as he recovered. He smelled like sweat and his blue cedar and cypress body wash. My fingers stroked his close-cropped hair and I whispered, “I love you so much.” I was seconds from passing out, but it seemed vitally important that I tell him this.

Carlos lifted himself up just enough to look me in the face, then pressed soft, gossamer kisses to both my eyelids and down my cheeks. I realized he was kissing away tear-tracks I hadn’t even realized were there. 

“I love you, TK.”


End file.
